Remember Ness
by PromisedAngel
Summary: Oneshot based on the YouTube Vid of the same name. What if Ness had died during the fight with Giygas? Would he be remembered for all time? How would his friends, family, or even the world react to his death?


Based on the YouTube video of the same name (By HogisGuy, and I'm NOT that person) but with a more cannon approach, this is NOT meant to piss of MOTHER/Earthbound fans, rather to put to words a "what if?" we'd all dread. The MOTHER/Earthbound Series is property of Shigesato Itoi and Nintendo. And remember: No crying until the end!

_**Remember Ness**_

They made it so far, they wouldn't give up now; the Chosen Four have made it to the lair of Giygas and his puppet Porky Minch, whom was now defeated. After Porky was defeated he turned off the Devil's Machine; the machine made Giygas able to think properly and hold his form. With a machine off, red smoke covered the Chosen Four's robotic forms and they saw what Giygas had become in his search for power to defeat a prophecy that said a boy named Ness would defeat him. The Chosen Four stood in fear as Giygas's form surrounded them, blocking their only escape if they ever wanted to leave. Porky laughed from inside his spider like machine, "So, isn't it terrifying? I'm terrified to. Giygas cannot think rationally anymore, and he isn't even aware of what he is doing now. His own mind was destroyed by his incredible power. What an all-mighty idiot! Yep, that's what he is!"

As Porky continued his laugh, the Chosen Four thought they heard a voice come from the smoke that surrounded them, "Ness…Ness…"

Porky continued as the group started to fear for their lives, "You must really be at the end of your rope. In this bizarre dimension, you four are the only force fighting for justice; and here you stand, waiting to be burned up with all the rest of the garbage of this universe. That's so sad, I can't help but shed a tear. You know, my heart is beating incredibly fast… I must be experiencing absolute terror! Do you want to scream for help here in the dark?"

Porky laughed again as the Chosen Four regained themselves, remembering why they were here; to stop a dreaded future from happening. They focused on that as Porky continued his monologue, "Why not call your mommy, Ness! Say 'Mommy! Daddy! I'm so frightened! I think I might wet my pants!' I know you have telepathy, or something, so just try and call for help, you pathetically weak heroes of so-called justice! No one will help you now!"

Porky's machine began to move out of the smoke, "Don't worry, your pitiful suffering will be over soon!"

Porky disappeared into the darkness to watch at a safe distance, leaving the Chosen Four against Giygas himself. They looked at each other in regained confidence that they could defeat him, no matter what he threw at them. They threw their most powerful PSI and Jeff his most powerful projectile, but it seemed like Giygas wasn't damaged very much. Giygas counted after his voice uttered incoherent speech; his counter hit everyone, but Ness took the most damage. This battle kept on for quite some time; sometimes the group would heal themselves in order to withstand Giygas's next attack. With each attack they made, they saw no effect on Giygas, but their power and resources were draining. It was then that they felt on the end of their ropes, Ness could barely stand, Jeff was out of rockets, Poo was nearly out of power, as was Paula. But Paula decided to do one thing she rarely did through their journey together; pray. In a weak voice she pleaded into the darkness, hoping her voice would reach someone, "…Please give us strength, if it is possible… Please… somebody… help us."

She felt the returned prayers of those in Saturn Valley, waiting for their return. The group then heard a cry of pain from Giygas and realized Paula was onto something, Ness told her so, "Keep praying,"

Paula nodded, determined to do so as he friends healed and defended from Giygas's attacks, "…Please give us strength! Anyone who can hear our plea. Help us!"

She felt the prayers of the Runaway Five. She could tell Giygas knew what she was doing and he attacks started to feel fiercer with each passing prayer. She felt her family's prayers, the prayers of Jeff's schoolmates, the prayers of Poo's subjects, the prayers of the Sharks gang, and the prayers of Ness's family. But then, she didn't know who else to ask for help. She heard the cries of her friends' pain as she tried to think of whom to contact next, she still couldn't think of anyone. If she could in her robotic form, she'd start to cry, but she continued to pray, "Someone! Anyone! Please help us."

She felt her cries absorbed by the darkness, she saw her friends fall over, nearing their death in order to protect her. She became desperate, "Someone… can you hear me? Please, give us strength!"

She felt the faraway prayer of someone who was not of their world, someone who knew their story as is progressed, she couldn't explain who the person was; the name was forever scrambled in the darkness. As the prayer was received they all heard the cries of agony from Giygas. They saw Porky reappear, his face filled with worry and fear, "Ness! Now, I... well... It's going to seem like I'm running away. But perhaps I'll just sneak away to another era to think about my next plan."

Porky started to push buttons in his machine, "It's a good bet that we will see each other again… all right! I'll be seeing you!"

Porky's machine started to disappear; he stuck his tongue out, "So now which one of us do you think is the cool guy?"

Porky disappeared, as if his machine was a phase distorter as Giygas continued to moan in pain and his form started to vanish. In desperation, Giygas launched one final, extremely powerful attack before he disappeared; it headed straight for Ness. The group gasped as the attacked hit Ness, dealing mortal damage to him. They then felt a shockwave from the hit and it caused them to fly back out of the cave and land square on their backs, unable to get up. Even if they wanted to, they felt their grip on the robotic bodies weakening and felt their own bodies call out to them from the distant future. Without knowing the fate of their leader, Paula, Jeff, and Poo drifted out of their bodies to wander the world until they arrived at their flesh and blood bodies in the future. They woke up and looked over to Ness's body, Paula checking his heartbeat; no beat was heard, "Ness! Please wake up! I know you're there! You just have to!"

The Apple Kid and Dr. Andonuts approached the group, "What's wrong?"

Tears formed in the groups eyes before Poo explained, "Ness…was hit by final attack by Giygas. It would appear…."

Poo clenched his fist as he tried to hold back the tears, while Paula and Jeff had tears slowly flowing from their own eyes. Poo continued when his own tears matched his friends, "Ness didn't make it."

All those gathered around them gasped, unsure of what to do, the Mr. Saturns felt tears in their eyes for the first time in their lives, unable to comprehend them. Dr. Andonuts approached Ness's body and grimaced, "Then…he died a hero. We will have to tell his family."

Poo, Paula, and Jeff could no longer hold in their tears, they all wailed as tears flowed from their eyes, some landing on Ness's corpse. Dr. Andonuts walked away towards where the Mr. Saturns kept their phone in order to call Ness's mother; he was sure she'd be as heartbroken as everybody.

Ness's mother waited that entire day by the phone, Ness had called her before going into the Phase Distorter and told her not to worry, that'd he call when the battle was done. As the evening approached she worried for her son, and then, after some time, the phone finally rung. She immediately stood up and answered the phone with both hand on the phone, "Ness? Is that you?"

A sigh of an older man responded, "I'm… truly sorry. Your son he…"

One of her arms dropped and her eyes grew wide, tears started to form as she came to the sudden realization as it was told, "Your son is dead."

She stood there crying, she had told Ness he was a natural born fighter before his journey to save the world began, but she always had dreaded that someone would be better than him at fighting; that entity finally faced Ness. The older man was quiet as she continued to cry, not knowing what to say. Tracy came into the room, hearing her mother's cries and didn't even have to ask what happened; she knew her brother was dead from cries like that. The older man continued after a minute of crying, "I hope you can take solace in the fact he died a hero, Giygas was vanished by him and his friends; unfortunately he was the only casualty. When you ready to see him call Saturn Valley."

Ness's Mom cried a little less, "Thank you for what you've done, and for telling me right away…"

The man on the other end, "We'll be waiting, goodbye for now."

The phone call ended and Ness's mom hung up the phone, she turned to see her daughter crying quietly; tears streaming down her face. She opened her arms and went down on one knee, Tracy then ran into her mother's arm and both cried in each other's arms for a long while.

It was decided that Ness was to be buried atop the hill, where the meteor struck, the place where his long journey began. Skilled stone carvers used the remains of the meteor to fashion a great tombstone for Ness, standing nearly as tall as Ness's mother, and braziers were lit on each side of the tombstone during his funeral. Carved into the stone were words that read:

_Here Lies Ness_

_Beloved Son, Brother, Friend_

_And Great Hero_

_May his sacrifice never be forgotten_

_Nor his friends whom aided_

_His quest_

People from all over the world came to Ness's funeral, from Onett to Dalaam people crowded the hill in order to pay their respects to him, his family, and his friends. Paula, Jeff, and Poo refused to leave the site, they stood there, remembering his smile and well as his tears; they shed a small tear whenever they think back to the battle with Giygas. They all secretly wished it were them who was hit by Giygas's final strike. They thought on how much life he would not experience; his first love, his first kiss, having children of his own, the thoughts were depressing. Well into the funeral Paula remembered a song she had heard, a song that originated from a place far from where they stood; but she felt it would be a great homage to here and now. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Take a melody_

_Simple as can be_

_Give it some words and_

_Sweet harmony_

_Raise your voices_

_All day long now_

_Love grows strong now_

_Sing a melody of love_

_Oh love._

Her friends noticed this song right away, and slowly but surely as the verse went on, the song silenced the people around her. She began to sing the verse again, only to be joined that time by everyone around her; young and old alike sang the song together, as if the song was universal. When they repeated the verse once more, everyone from the top if the hill to the bottom of it were singing the song. But then, the song changed and everyone sung the new verse together.

_Love is the power_

_Love is the glory_

_Love is the beauty_

_And the joy of spring._

_Love is the magic_

_Love is the story_

_Love is the melody_

_We all can sing._

That day would live on in the history of that world as a testament to what heroes can truly mean to the world, and to ensure that the Chosen Four would never be forgotten.


End file.
